cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicago Bears
The Chicago Bears are a professional American football team based in Chicago, Illinois. Chicago is part of the National Football Conference's North division in the National Football League (NFL). The Bears play their home games at Soldier Field on the Near South Side of Chicago, next to Lake Michigan, and have their headquarters in Lake Forest, Illinois. History stormstopper years (2017-Present) 2017 The Chicago Bears began as one of eight expansion franchises in 2017, which brought the league to its present size of 32 teams. In the 2017 NFLHC Expansion Draft, the Bears selected eight players, including Brandon Snead from the Miami Dolphins and Quincy Turner from the San Diego Chargers. With the first overall selection in the subsequent 2017 NFLHC Draft for first-year players, Chicago selected Oklahoma's Heisman-winning quarterback, Norris Brooksheer. They would also sign linebacker Morris Millen and trade for linebacker Art Mills from the Pittsburgh Steelers. The Bears would see very little success in their inaugural season, finishing the year 2-14 with upset wins over the New Orleans Saints and Arizona Cardinals. 2018 The Bears' 2-14 record in 2017 earned them the #1 pick, which Chicago traded to the Indianapolis Colts in exchange for two first-round picks. Those selections would become cornerback Ivory Hull and offensive tackle Fred Huber. They would also trade for David Gaines from the then-St. Louis Rams and Jeff Holleyman from the Oakland Raiders to bolster the roster for the upcoming season. Picked to finish last in the NFC North once again, Chicago surprised everyone by starting 4-1, and stayed hot en route to a 10-3 record through week 14. However, they would lose their final three games, finish behind the Lions in the NFC North, and miss the playoffs. Quincy Turner was named Comeback Player of the Year, and midseason acquisition Alyn Namath was named to the Pro Bowl team. 2019 Over the offseason, the Bears drafted defensive tackle David Medley from Colorado and traded for defensive end Andrew Fazande from the Los Angeles Rams. The retooled defensive front led to the Bears finishing second in the league in sacks with 28. Chicago would take a step back from 2018's run: they started 2-5, won 5 of their next 6 to get into the playoff hunt, then lost their last three to finish 7-9 and fall to third place in the NFC North behind the Detroit Lions and Minnesota Vikings. Five Bears were named to the Pro Bowl team: wide receiver David Gaines, tight end Donnie Allen, rookie defensive tackle David Medley, outside linebacker Morris Millen, and free safety Alyn Namath. 2020 Chicago drafted Nevada linebacker Akeel Morris in the first round of the 2020 NFLHC Draft. Other notable offseason transactions included trading strong safety Robert Medina and a draft pick to the Miami Dolphins for linebacker Kevin Harris and strong safety Walter Valdez. During the draft, Chicago would also trade linebacker Art Mills to the Dallas Cowboys in exchange for a draft pick and wide receiver Carlos Warren. Championships The Chicago Bears have not won any championships. Season-By-Season Records Players All-time first round draft picks Category: NFLHC